The traditional ways of manufacturing microparts' molds such as punches, pressboards, and dies are to make use of the methods of optical projective wheel grinding and wire cutting EDM (Electro-discharged Machining). When it comes to manufacturing the key microparts of punches, pressboards, and die plates, one must make use of the foregoing ways of machining to manufacture single pieces or relatively simple ones first, then assemble them to become molds of punches, strippers, and die plates which contain many microparts. But the molds manufactured by the traditional ways will increase the stresses of mold parts' machining and residual stresses which will affect the dimensional precision of the mold's part. In addition, the disadvantages of using the traditional way to manufacture parts with multiple lead's mold contain also: (a) having relatively large mold dimensions (b) requiring many more engineering manufacturing steps, i.e. high numbers of engineering stations (c) having less distributed number of legs per unit area, larger pitch between lead, and it is not easy to machine for microparts with high leg numbers, etc. (1) Owing to the foregoing disadvantages which are unfavorable to the production cost and delivery time, it, thereby, reduces the business competitiveness of the products.
The present invention discloses a new manufacturing method by use of energy beam: e.g. x-ray or ultraviolet rays lithographic technology, to manufacture mold parts with high precision microparts, such as punches, strippers, and die plates, etc. to overcome the disadvantages of traditional methods, so as to upgrade the micropart's precision of mold, increase the micropart's density, reduce the station number of engineering manufacturing, so that one can manufacture at a stretch, mold parts with multi-lead such as punches, strippers, and die plates, etc. within a single engineering manufacturing station, thereby, one not only reduces the production cost, but also effectively shortens the time of manufacturing molds so as to increase the competitive superiority of commercial products.